


He Walks in Beauty

by knavishly (Deathbymushrooms)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Modeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbymushrooms/pseuds/knavishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is a modeling sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Walks in Beauty

Modeling was not exactly the career Enjolras had in mind when he first came to Elisav; he had been hoping for more of a save the masses, start a rebellion, overthrow a political dictator and save the world kind of job. But as both his wallet and stomach had been empty and begging for filling, when the young woman (“Cosette” as she later introduced herself) approached him in the town square and asked if he would like to earn some money, who was he to refuse?

From there, there had just never seemed to be a reason to stop. At first, he continued with the modelling gig with the intention of using his fame to promote his ideals, but as the work continued to be available and he became more famous, Enjolras began to actually enjoy his job. He was certainly good at it.

His latest shoot (for the haute couture company, Anarchy¡) had a minimalistic theme, mainly Enjolras and a red jacket, almost no makeup, and a white background. After the best portraits had gone through the editing crew, the end results were striking compositions of black and white, with only the red of the jacket and the blond of his hair creating any contrast in the monochrome world. Designers, reviewers, and fans alike had all been enamored by Enjolras’s image — it was plastered on the covers of popular magazines and displayed in shop windows in the most expensive fashion district of Elisav, his fame growing and spreading worldwide. He knew that he would soon be a global phenomenon. Certainly in Elisav, at least, it would be very hard to find someone who did not recognise his face. 

“Enjolras!”

He turned, looking for the source of his name and saw Cosette, now his agent and manager. Cosette was beautiful enough to be a model herself, blonde ringlets framing a porcelain face with symmetrical features, clear blue eyes and cherry lips, straight nose and slightly pointed chin. 

“Enjolras,” she repeated, as she strode over to where he was waiting by the office coffee maker. “Have you been waiting long?” She didn’t wait for a reply, before continuing, “There is a job for you. This one’s interesting, different from anything you have had to do before.” She handed him a manila folder and motioned for him to flip through it. “You will have to work with another model and the theme focuses on the role of clothes in the perception of gen—”

“They want me to crossdress?” Enjolras interupted, flipping through the included contract.

Cosette smiled. “Yes, but not only will you be dressed as a girl, but you will also be paired with a female model dressed as a boy. The viewers will be completely unaware of the genderbend until the release of the next season’s catalogue. Interesting, is it not?”

“Can I have a pen?”

“What?” Cosette replied, but she handed him one anyways.

Enjolras signed the contract and gave the file back to her. “Make sure to text me the details, alright?”

Cosette smiled again. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE E/R. Patience. That is all.  
> Come say hi on tumblr! (knaved.tumblr.com)


End file.
